Shinchan's Birthday
by Fei Mei
Summary: Shinchan ulangtahun! Tapi kedua orangtuanya sibuk sekali. Padahal Shinchan hanya membutuhkan orangtuanya di hari besarnya itu. ONESHOT!


Kali ini Fei nyasar di fandom ini! #plak

.

**Disclaimer**: Yoshito Usui

**Warning**: Cerita ini mengenai Shinchan yang mendapatkan sepeda pertamanya di hari ulangtahunnya yang kelima. Dan cerita ini terlalu simpel dan sederhana. Fei sudah memperingatkan loh ya.

**.**

**.**

**Shinchan's Birthday**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan Shinchan bangun seperti biasa. Padahal hari ini ia libur, tetapi ia mencoba untuk bangun pagi sepagi biasa mamanya membangunkan dirinya. Bukannya anak kecil satu ini ingin sok rajin, tetapi ia ingin tahu apa saja yang akan dipersiapkan oleh mama dan papanya untuk besok. Eh? Memangnya ada apa besok?

Besok adalah hari ulangtahun Shinchan yang kelima. Anak itu sebenarnya bukan mementingkan ulangtahun ke berapanya, melainkan perayaan ulangtahunnya. Tahun lalu, mama dan papanya menggelar pesta kecil untuk ulangtahunnya. Mereka mengundang teman-teman Shinchan, serta beberapa saudara dekat. Dalam beberapa jam saja, anak kecil yang tahun lalu berumur empat tahun itu langsung dibanjiri hadiah dan makan kue sepuasnya. Kemudian, papanya sempat berkata bahwa mungkin tahun depannya –berarti tahun ini- mereka akan menadakan pesta serupa lagi.

Sebenarnya, setiap kali anggota rumah ada yang ulangtahun, mama Shinchan selalu memasakan masakan istimewa di hari istiewa tersebut, dan terlebih dulu menyiapkan bahan-bahannya sehari sebelumnya. Dan masakan istimewa yang dimasakan oleh mamanya itu selalu berbeda-beda, tergantung bahan ia miliki.

Shinchan yang baru bangun bersiap mencari papanya untuk mengajak main bersama Shiro. Lalu ia kecewa, melihat papanya ternyata akan berangkat kerja.

"Papa? Bukannya hari Sabtu biasanya papa tidak kerja?" tanya Shinchan.

"Kemarin bos papa telepon, bilang minta bantuan papa di kantor hari ini," jawab papa Shinchan. "Nah, papa berangkat dulu, ya!"

Sepeninggal papa, Shinchan melihat mamanya sangat sibuk. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas dari satu ruang ke ruangan yang lain, bees-beres rumah. Anak kecil yang esok akan genap berumur lima tahun itu tidak tega kalau harus mengganggu mamanya yang sedang kerja hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang akan beliau masak besok.

Mama dan papa Shinchan tetap sibuk sampai keesokan harinya. Ya, berarti hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Shinchan. Dan papa masih berangkat ke kantor. Ah, tumben, sibuk sekali papanya. Mamanya juga sibuk seperti biasa. 'Biasa' yang dimaksud adalah seperti sehari-harinya.

Shinchan kecewa. Sungguh, padahal ia sudah sengaja bangun pagi untuk mendapat ciuman di pipi oleh mama dan papanya sambil mendengarkan ucapan selamat ulangtahun. Tetapi ternyata, sampai malam tiba, kedua orangtuanya berskap seperti hari itu adalah hari biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Melihat kedua orangtuanya sibuk, anak kecil itu bermain dengan anjing putihnya yakni Shiro. Pukul 9 malam, mamanya memanggil. Shinchan masuk ke ruang tenga dan melihat papa dan mamamnya berkumpul mengelilingi meja.

"Shichan, maaf ya, dari kemarin kami sibuk..."ujar mamanya meminta maaf.

"Tapi kami sibuk juga untukmu," sambung papanya.

"Eh? Untukku?" tanya Shinchan bigung.

Kemudian kedua orangtua itu mengajak putra semata wayang mereka ke halaman belakang. Anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu melihat sebuah seperda kecil berwarna hijau dan beroda tiga.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Shinchan," kata papanya. "Papa sengaja bekerja sampai Sabtu dan Minggu, lalu mamamu menjadi tukang cuci baju untuk tetangga selama beberapa hari juga untuk menambah uang agar kami bisa membeli sepeda ini."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa mengadakan pesta seperti tahun lalu, soalnya uangnya sudah habis untuk sepeda ini..." ujar mamanya.

"Mama dan papa bodoh!" seru Shinchan sambil menahan tangis, dan perkataannya membuat kedua orangtuanya terkejut. "Masakah kalian sampai tidak sempat meladeniku hanya untuk mencari uang dan membeli sepeda untukku? Aku tidak perlu seperda! Aku lebih ingin kalian ada disisiku saat hari besarku ini!"

"Sh-Shinchan..." gumam mamanya terharu.

"K-kalau begitu, begini saja. Sebagai ganti hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini, bos memberi papa libur untuk besok dan lusa. Bagaimana kalau papa dan mama menajarimu mengendarai sepeda?" tawar papanya.

"Benar juga! Shinchan, kan, belum pernah membawa sepeda! Bagaimana, Shinchan, kau mau kan?" tanya mamanya.

"Tentu! Jangan lupa besok mama beli kue yang banyak, ya!" kata Shinchan.

**.**

**.**

'**Bahagia itu Sederhana'**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Aje gila pendek lagi =="  
Dan inilah dia, dict pertama di fandom ini! Ehehehe~

REVIEW


End file.
